The Heart of a King
by SpaceHead
Summary: A story that will probably never be finished due to lack of motivation


**Coronation, Celebration, Competition, Oh My!  
**

* * *

"FISH! GET YA FRESH FISH HERE!"

Harry moved through the market place crowds with his hand hovering protectively over the pocket that held his meager supply of coins. His skinny frame easily slipped between women and men haggling prices and searching for the nights dinner. Salesmen hawked their wares, and colorful tent tops flapped in the wind, knick knacks and food resting underneath them. The crowd parted around a wagon pulled by mules, making its slow progress down the cramped dirt road. A group of kids, street urchins as they were so fondly called, lit up when they caught sight of Harry's well known mop of disheveled hair and dark skin shining with a faint sheen of sweat in the midday heat.

"Harry! Have you heard the news?!"

Harry chuckled and fondly ruffled a kids hair as they surrounded him, all babbling excitedly and tugging and his olive green shirt, not quite the same stunning shade of his eyes.

"Yes, the coronation, I know! I'll see you all there okay? Here, share! _Share._ "

Harry passed out bits of bread he'd stolen from his aunt's pantry. It was a fair trade, passing out bread rather than getting pick pocketed by the little rascals. The kids were just desperate, and surprisingly cunning and smart. The kids ran off, tearing into their bread, and Harry continued along his daily path. He stopped at a few vendors, exchanging friendly words and buying ingredients to cook dinner for his family. He barely had enough money to buy any food for himself.

Harry carefully put all his ingredients in his knapsack and kept along his memorized way. "Harry!" A silky voice called out from a shaded alcove, and Harry turned to smile at his scantily clad friends. The women lounged against the wall, breasts barely held up by their cheap, brightly colored silks. "Won't you come celebrate the coronation with us a bit early?"

Harry shook his head. "Not today, ladies! Another time, perhaps!"

"Oh that's right, you're still waiting for us to grow a cock and lose our tits aren't you?"

Harry laughed, not bothered by the statement, knowing it wasn't meant to hurt him.

"That's right! Bye ladies!"

A chorus of goodbyes and giggles followed Harry as he pushed his way into the Three Broomsticks and took his usual seat, setting down his small purchases in the chair beside him. In no time, Madam Rosmerta bustled her way over to Harry with his usual drink.

"Harry dear! Have you heard the news?" She squeezed herself into the chair across from him, and Harry took a swig of his drink.

"Yes yes, the coronation, all are to attend. The whole island knows!"

Madam Rosmerta shook her head and leaned closer to Harry, dropping her voice into a stage whisper.

"Not that! I heard they were going to be holding a grand competition to find the new king a suitor! A competition that hasn't been held in years! Word has it that King Lucius can't find any royal families willing to marry his son after what he did!"

Harry shrugged and set his drink down. "Can't blame them. King Lucius sent our whole island into poverty. But that was him, not his son. Don't see why no one's willing to marry that pretty face."

Rosmerta sighed. "Prince Draco is a fair lad. The competition is supposed to test your strength and intelligence, weed out the weak and dumb for the new king. The kicker is, anyone can enter!"

Harry's interest sparked. "Anyone, you say?"

Rosmerta smiled, a twinkle in her eye. "I expect to see you win, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "Thanks, Rosie, but I doubt anyone the likes of me will win. That's not to say I won't try though"

Harry grinned at her. It sounded like the best chance Harry had at getting himself away from his family, seeing as he barely had enough money to buy ingredients for dinner, let alone his own home. After and hour of chatting, the sun was beginning to sink in the sky, and Harry would be expected home early enough to prepare dinner. He downed the rest of his ale, and when he tried to slide his payment to Rosmerta, she held her hand up.

"It's on me! Think of it as an early coronation gift."

Harry stood up and gave Rosmerta a quick hug. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow, Rosie!"

She planted a kiss on his cheek. "Get home safely!"

Harry stepped out of the bar, a cool breeze tousling his hair, bringing with it the smell of the sea. When Harry had been a young lad, he'd dreamed of setting sail on a boat and never returning home. He wanted to be just like the strapping and hardy young men on the boat. Now, Harry would be more content with bedding one of the strapping young men. He sighed and hoisted his knapsack more firmly against himself. He was much too skinny to handle all the ropes on a boat anyways.

As Harry walked home, he let his thoughts wander. He let himself indulge in thoughts of winning the competition of Prince Draco's hand. He wondered just what kind of competition it would be. Probably one on ballroom manners and how many coins you could shit out. Speaking of coins, the competition most likely had an entrance fee. Wouldn't want any street rats to have a chance, would they? Course not.

Harry turned and looked up. In the near distance, he could see the grand castle Draco lived in, framed by and orange and yellow sky. It had to be bigger than his own place of residence fifty times over. The breeze turned coldly bitter, and Harry hurried inside his small, plain house inhabited but his aunt, uncle, and cousin.

"About time you've got here! We've nearly starved to death!"

Harry suppressed an eye roll at the shrill voice greeting him. "Yes aunt, dinner will be ready soon."

That night, as Harry laid on the floor by the window, moonlight streaming in, he felt a flutter of excitement. The chance to win a beautiful mans hand in marriage. Reside over the island he called home, and make his dead parents proud. It was enough to send anyone into a flurry of excitement, and it lit a boyish glee in him. He'd get in the competition no matter what, if only to prove himself worthy.

 _III_

Harry awoke early to join the throng of people heading to the castle, eager to see the crown be passed down to someone hopefully more competent. It owuld take hours on foot, despite the town being so close to the castle. Harry ran up beside a wagon meandering down the road, and slapped the side to get the drivers attention. A friendly looking man with receeding red hair smiled down at him.

"Mind if I hitch a ride?"

"Sure thing, lad! Hop right in! George, Fred, make room for the young man!"

Harry lifted the flap covering the wagon before he hopped in and found himself seated between two identical men. He shared a friendly smile with them.

"Name's Harry!"

"Alright Harry? I'm Fred."

"George! That's Percy, Charlie, Bill, Ron, and that small boy right there is Ginny."

The 'small boy' in question flung a bit of hay at George. "I am not a boy!"

Harry laughed along with the rest of the family. They were an attractive bunch, particularly Charlie. He had a shark tooth hanging from his ear, and Harry couldn't help the question that tumbled from his mouth.

"Are you a pirate?"

Charlie gave him a friendly smile and tapped the tooth. "That I am! All the ships docked today to witness the coronation. It's been a bloody mess, it has!"

Percy sniffed and turned his head to the side, muttering something about getting decent work, to which Charlie just rolled his eyes. The ride was eventful with the Weasley family to say the least. There was incessant teasing that made Harry feel right at home, and at one point both the twins started flirting with Harry at the same time, and didn't stop until the rest of the siblings were gagging at the over used pick up lines. Harry couldn't say he minded one bit. The youngest boy leaned close to Harry.

"You heard about the competition? I'm gonna join!"

Both the Weasley twins piped up."As are we! We've already saved money for the entry price!"

"They say they've known about the competition for weeks! And never thought to tell their brother, did they?"

Fred yanked Ron so he fell practically in his lap and rubbed his knuckles into his hair. "Aw poor Won!"

George laughed and pinched Ron's cheek. "Ickle Won Won got his feelings hurt!"

Ron shoved them away, ears flaming red. "Oh piss off!" He huffed and sat farther away from the twins. "You thinking of entering, Harry? I'm doing it for the money! Draco's probably a total prick. What're you in it for?"

"For Draco." _To prove myself. To get away from my family. To be worth something._

"Oh come off it, you mean to say you actually _like_ the arsehole!"

Harry nodded, and Bill grinned approvingly. "He is a mighty fine sight, isn't he?"

Ron responded with a resounding " _BLECH"_ and everyone broke into laughter. The wagon lurched to a halt, and a woman with the same red hair as everyone else flung open the flap.

"Alright, everybody out! We've got to walk the rest of the way."

As the family poured out the wagon, she smiled at Harry.

"And who are you, dear?"

Harry shook her hand. "Harry Potter."

She smiled fondly at him. "Molly Weasley. Please, feel free to tag along with us the rest of the way!"

Harry tagged along with the pack of Weasleys, trading banter with Ron. Harry was closer to the castle then he'd ever been before, and had to squint in the afternoon light to see it. It was taller than anything Harry had ever seen before, with to many towers branching off to count. Harry didn't realize he had been standing and staring in awe until a twin patted his back.

"Aw it's not so great, I've seen pricks bigger than that."

The other twin piped up beside Harry.

"And I've seen tits larger than that!"

With words of wisdom from the Weasley twins, they all resumed walking with other throngs of people. The chatter from hundreds of people sounded like waves crashing against the shore, with the odd shriek of laughter here and there. Eventually, everyone reached a stand still. The Weasleys and Harry had managed to slip their way near the front of the castle. Harry looked down, and saw that they were standing on pristine white stones, almost shining in the he looked up, he could see the royal family sitting at their shaded balcony, very high up on their white thrones.

King Lucius, soon to be the former king, was looking out over the crowd disdainfully, crown still glimmering gold on his head. He sat on the center throne, and to his right sat the queen, back straight, with a slimmer but equally as regal crown resting on her head. To the right of King Lucius sat Draco Malfoy. His white hair was pulled back in braids, which turned into a neat bun at the back of his head. Sharp, grey eyes scanned the crowd as he sat perfectly still and poised. Gods, even from this distance Harry could see the beauty in the man. _A chance to win his hand._

Trumpets sounded, nearly deafening Harry and sending him to an early grave. The chatter ceased instantly, and all heads turned to the balcony. A man with a very long, very grey beard had appeared, and he spread his arms wide, as if welcoming the whole island in a hug. He must be the kings advisor, Harry thought.

"Welcome all! It is a joyous day indeed! We are all here to celebrate a boy coming into adulthood, and his new reign as king!"

The crowd burst into wild applause, everyone relieved to see the greedy, power hungry king finally step down.

"And, without further ramblings, let the ceremony commence!"

Everyone went silent once more as the royal family stood up. Queen Narcissa's long, white dress fluttered gently in the breeze and she carefully reached up to remove the crown from her husbands head. She slowly, achingly slowly, placed it delicately on her sons bowed head. Draco looked up, head raised high and back straight. As applause erupted and music was played, Harry found himself staring intently into Draco's eyes. Almost as if Draco sensed the staring, his eyes flashed over to Harry. All at once, it felt like time had stopped, and his heart had stopped beating. As quick as the moment had come, it passed, and Harry's heart set to rapidly beating.

"Did you see that?" Ron nudged Harry sharply in the ribs. "I think he was looking at you, mate!"

Fred -Harry assumed it was Fred at least- shook his head. "Nah, he was looking at me!"

George laughed. "As if! He was clearly looking at me!"

The bearded man showed up again in time to stop any sibling bickering.

"And now! We shall hear a grand announcement from the new king!" The old man winked, as if he already knew that the secret had gotten out already.

Draco took a few steps closer to the balcony, long black robe flashing a dark green on the inside as it billowed out behind him.

"As you all know, a king must have a suitor." Draco paused, almost as if he was doing it for the drama of it all. "I've decided, as king, to have a bit of fun with that. A competition shall be held, to find the most eligible suitor for me!"

The gathering of townsfolk erupted into shouts and applause again. Draco held up a hand, pale, slender fingers in the air, calling for silence.

"This is not a competition for the faint hearted. It shall be a test of wits, of bravery, of brawn. Many will be inured, but all may enter. Coming this following day, more information will be passed out in your towns meeting halls. Now, I wish you all a happy coronation day. Drink, and be merry!"

The music picked back up again as Draco raised his hand in a final goodbye before heading back inside his castle with his family. No doubt, he would be having a ball with his fellow royal friends and family. The commoners were ushered away from the castle, chatter excitedly breaking out. _A test of bravery? I'm pretty brave...maybe not so good on the wits side.  
_

"Hey, Harry!" He looked up when he felt Ron's hand land on his shoulder. "A pint at the Three Broomsticks?"

Harry nodded. "Sure! I can get us free drinks!

Harry quickly realized that when you invite one Weasley brother for drinks, you invite _every_ Weasley brother for drinks. And when you invite every Weasley brother for drinks, you get, well...

"WE LIKE TO DRINK WITH WEASLEYS, CAUSE WEASLEYS ARE OUR MATES, AND WHEN WE DRINK WITH WEASLEYS, THEY GET IT DOWN IN EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE-"

The group of men, including Harry, gathered around the Weasleys all downing large cups of ale burst into cheers and claps as the last brother slammed his cup on the table. All six brothers, including stuffy Percy, surprisingly, had ale dribbling down their chins and fierce smiles on their faces. Madam Rosmerta tutted and shook her head as she watched the proceedings.

"Alright, alright! Pay up lads, we got it down before eight!"

Fred and George began collecting cash from fellow drinkers, and Harry slung an arm around Ron's shoulders, leading him to a table. "A secret talent, was that? Or a family trade?"

Ron laughed and landed heavily in his chair. "Family trade, I'd day! Even little Ginny can throw down her ale."

"Mighty impressive, you lot are!"

Ron wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Oh sure, I wouldn't even mind if you went for Ginny! You seem like a kind enough guy. You'd treat her right."

Harry shook his head, peering into his ale. "I appreciate it, but ah, she's got a little too much up here," Harry gestured to his own chest. "And not nearly enough down here." He gestured to his crotch and peered at Ron, who was squinting at him.

"Huh. So when you say you're joining the competition for Draco, you really mean it? You're really into the whole bloke business?"

Harry nodded, watching Ron for any signs that he might become aggressive, but he merely sat back in his chair and nodded to his brother.

"Charlie's like that too. Says he didn't become a pirate for the taste of sea salt, no, he joined for the taste of sea men!"

Harry burst into laughter, and Ron joined him.

"I'll toast to that, I will!"

Harry bumped his cup against Ron's, and the two spent the nights hours filling their bellies with ale, and filling the air with laughter.

 _III_

Harry awoke in his own cot on the ground, and stretched the kinks out of his back. His head pounded, and he was sure he would be receiving the chewing out of a life time by his aunt and uncle, but couldn't find it in himself to care. Today, Harry Potter would enter the competition for the chance of happiness. With that encouraging him, Harry sprung out of bed, tugging on clean clothes and pushing his thin cot aside. He pried open a loose floor board, pulling out his emergency stash of coins. A competition he had no guarantee of even being chosen to compete in was a good enough reason to use this, right?

Harry carefully moved his cot back into place, and slowly pushed open the door, trying to avoid the load creak it always made so he wouldn't wake his family. Early morning light fell gently around Harry, casting his dark skin in a faint glow. Harry enjoyed this time in the day, when sellers were just beginning to set out their wares, and had not yet begun calling for buyers. He laced up the draws of his pants, smoothed his shirt down, and headed to town hall. He wondered if perhaps everyone had to go through a mini challenge to be eligible for the real competition.

As Harry neared the town hall, he noticed a few people milling about the shut doors. _Time to wait_. Harry lounged against the wall, placing himself nearest the wide, double doors. The higher the sun rose in the sky, the more people gathered around the hall, until Harry saw three red headed figures walking towards him. Harry grinned and waved.

"Alright, Ron?"

Ron slung an arm around him, grinning ear to ear. "Mare, last night was sick! No really, I woke up with a bit of sick on my shirt."

Harry laughed and patted Ron's belly lightly. "You hardly seem hungover now, do you?"

Fred and George shooed a group of people away to make room for themselves next to Harry.

"We're master brewers of a fantastic recovery drink!"

"Wish I'd had some this morning." Harry muttered as a rather regal group strode up to the town hall. A woman with a stern face and spectacles stepped in front, leaving three others behind her. A man dressed entirely in black- or was that an incredibly dark green?- looked rather foreboding, with what seemed to be a permanent sneer etched into his face. An impossibly small man and a robust woman were included in the group, dressed equally as primly. Their clothing must have cost more money than Harry had ever held in his whole life.

The woman in front peered down her spectacles at the disordered jumble of people before her. "Please form some semblance of a line, thank you! You are all to wait until I allow you in, is that clear?"

Various mumbles of "Yes'm." followed her orders, and everyone wasted no time at all forming a line. This woman did not seem to be the type of person you wanted to be on the bad side of. After all four members of the rather regal group had gone inside, everyone waiting outside visibly relaxed. The doors closed with a dull thud, and it was back to waiting. Just as Harry was beginning to feel sweat dampen his shirt, the doors opened, and all at once everyone poured inside. At snapped instructions from the stern looking lady once again, everyone split into four lines leading to four different tables. Harry and Ron ended up in the line leading to the stern lady, and it seemed as if you just paid and answered a few questions.

"Are they only letting people in with certain personalities or some such? A judge of character?"

Harry shrugged at Ron's question. "I suppose they want people with good personalities to be entered only. I mean, it is a competition to marry the new king, after all."

A girl with very bushy, very curly hair turned and looked at Harry. "Oh yes, that's exactly what it is! Although, I doubt it has anything to do with the kings personal preferences. it must be political. He's going to want a commoner, but not someone too poor. Someone that can help him connect with the people he rules, but not someone illiterate and dressed in rags."

Ron looked down at himself and straightened his shirt, Harry raised an eyebrow. "And you know all this how?"

"Oh, I don't! Merely an educated guess."

Ron looked the girl up and down. "You seem like a right fit. Dressed all nice like, literate. Who are you, huh? What're you entering for?"

"That's an easy question, the library of course! The kings castle is home to the most books in this whole island! He owns books that aren't even _available_ for commoners! And my name is Hermione, thank you very much."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Knew you'd be the book type. I'm entering for the money, he's got loads of it! Would really help the family out. Dunno why my brothers are entering though." At that Ron glanced at his twin brothers, both of which were standing in the line with black robed man conducting interviews. Hermione turned her attention to Harry.

"And you? What are you entering for?"

For the second time, Harry gave an answer that wasn't complete. "For myself, I suppose. Hard to find a good bloke these days."

Hermione smiled and gave him a consoling pat on the shoulder. "I know the feeling all too well."

All too soon -or not soon enough, in Ron's opinion- the three of them were the front of the line. Harry listened as Hermione answered basic questions, before primly walking off, throwing a wave at Harry and Ron. Harry gave himself a quick once over, checking to see that he was presentable, before stepping up to the table and offering his entry fee. The woman dropped it in a box by her feet, before holding her quill at the ready and looking up at Harry.

"Name and age please."

"Harry Potter, eighteen."

The woman wrote what he said in elegant, looping script, along with a description of what he looked like.

"You look healthy, fit."

Harry gave her a nod. "Oh yes, I often help out around town for a few coins, pick up the odd job such as lifting produce and such."

The woman seemed satisfied and added _Healthy and fit_ to the description of him.

"And why are you entering this contest? Think wisely, now."

Harry opened his mouth, then shut it, glancing down at his feet. After a moment of thought, Harry raised his gaze to hers.

"To prove myself, ma'am. I've been told I'm a worthless man, good for nothing, and treated about as poorly as any rat you'd find on the streets. And maybe I am, but I've helped others plenty enough to know I can't be all bad. Old women thank me fore helping carry their sales cart home for them. The whores on the street, they're all very nice, really. Sometimes, a man will bruise them up, really do them a number. I let them sleep on my cot and heal. The kids on the street I-"

Harry had to take a moment to recover himself when he thought about the children.

"I like to consider them part of my family. Try and keep their hands out of strangers pockets, feed them when I can. I like to consider most people in this town my family. I suppose I'm being selfish, only doing this to prove myself to my aunt and uncle, but the woman in front of me just now said this was all to help King Malfoy find someone that can help him connect with his subjects. I'd like to think I could help him. That Hermione, she's really brilliant, you know?"

Harry tried for a tentative smile at the woman, who was gazing at him with, with a proud look in her eyes? Harry supposed he needed to get his spectacles clean, as the woman looked down at the paper in front of her and bean writing.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. You may go now."

As Harry made to leave the town hall, he could see the woman still writing away, and Ron giving him big thumbs up. Across the room, both George and Fred were trying to give their information at the same time to the very pale, very scary man, who looked like he'd rather wring the two by their necks. Harry suppressed a laugh and went to wait outside for Ron. The sun was high in the air, and Harry felt dangerously optimistic about his chances of getting in the competition.

Ron came out shortly after, and Harry clapped a hand on the red heads back. "How do you think you did?"

Ron looked rather like he needed more of Fred and George's magical drink. "I couldn't well say I was only in it for the money, could I? I had to make up some horse shit about being in it for Draco, like you had said!"

Ron buried his face in his hands. "I sounded like a bloody love sick idiot!"

Harry chuckled and rubbed Ron's back. "Oh come now, it'll be fine. Say, how about we find some supper, yeah?"

The two didn't make it far before a familiar head of bushy hair fell into step beside them.

"I'm afraid I don't know many places to eat around here, or anyone to eat with. Mind if I join you guys?"

Before either Harry or Ron could begin to respond, Hermione cut in with a 'Great!'. Thus, a supper of three was had, and a friendship formed over split bread and warm soup. Hermione talked about the statistics of all three of them getting in the competition, and how wonderful that would be, and plenty of other things that faded into a faint buzz in Harry's mind. He was happy, happier than he had been in a while. If Harry didn't get into the competition, that was fine by him. The kingdom seemed on its way to recovery with the new ruler, and a fast friendship was forming. Harry sighed contentedly and slouched in his seat, the sky turning a lovely pink, his belly warm and full.

Things were looking up, for Harry Potter.


End file.
